Two Halves of The Same Coin
by WrathOfTheSea
Summary: A percico Highschool fanfic and they are really close and stuff see what shenanigans they get up to later!


I got out of my jaguar F type and slowly walked up the steps to my high school twirling my keys around in my hand, as I walked into the school I saw the most beautiful being ever created or even thought of.

I saw Nico Di Angelo, my boyfriend. As I walked to my beautiful boyfriend with the biggest smile planted on my face I snuck up behind him, wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a small but passionate kiss. He turned around mildly surprised but when he saw me a look of bliss was visible in his eyes.  
"I missed you," I said, still staring at his captivating obsidian eyes.

"It's only been a day silly," he replied with his adorable smile stuck onto his face.

"Well if I had it my way I would never miss a second with you" I noted whilst putting my arms all the way around him.

"So.. Are you two love birds done or what" my best friend Anthony said with sarcasm clearly laced in his tone.

"Oh, shut up, you day dream about this with your, oh so precious, George" I replied nonchalantly. After that his face lit up like a beetroot and he quieted down.

"So what have you guys been up to over the weekend?" I asked.

"Nothing much just me and Piper had some us time," Annabeth replied with a small blush on her face indicating that they may have done something a little more than innocent.

"Me and George went to the movies, to see that new captain America movie Civil War, I think it was called, he is into all this Marvel Mumbojumbo" Anthony said, still having a slight red tinge from my comment earlier.

"Hey, it isn't Mumbojumbo!" Nico and George exclaimed at the same time, one of which just walked into 'the group' which contained of me, the sexy person, Anthony, Annabeth, George and Jason.

"I went to a water park with Reyna" Jason saying the first thing to us today apart from greetings.

As everyone had said what they did on the weekend the bell rang and everyone started to filter out. Nico, Annabeth and George left in one direction to their Math's lesson, Jason and Piper went to Music class, which left me and Anthony.

I turned to him on our walk to Biology class, "Anthony"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you ask out George?"

"Because he just thinks we're friends and that there will be nothing more than that, and if I do ask he will probably say no." Anthony replied sadly. I turned and seen the sad look in his eyes.

"You never know until you go and have a go"

"Maybe, I'll ask him out on Friday, where, if you must know, I can schedule a date kind of thing and there I will pop the question. Happy now."

I smirked and shoved Anthony's shoulder, "Race you to Biology."

Anthony smirked back as we sprinted down the hallway.

Nico POV

God I love Percy. He is the joy in my life and makes my life worth living. As I got into school I was one of the first out of our friend-group to arrive, as it was just me and Annabeth who liked showing up early.

"So how's your relationship with Percy going?" Annabeth asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"It's going great, Percy is just such a thoughtful and caring person who will do absolutely anything for the people he cares about, which just so happens to be me!"

"Yeah, you do have a steady relationship, I wish I had one" Annabeth said, almost distantly.

"But I thought you relationship was going good?" I replied thoroughly confused.

"Well so did I, but as our 1 year Anniversary has grown colder she has become more and more distant, and I've being seeing less of her and when I do, it is just for short periods of time."

"Oh Annabeth I can't even imagine what that could even feel like, I just hope for you that it works itself out." I said, offering her a warm smile.

"Well let's just brush this subject past and head to class" Annabeth said, obviously trying to stay strong in front of George and I.

We all head to our math's Class, or as Annabeth calls it, 'Advanced Mathematics Class' When we come inside, we are greeted by our boring Irish teacher, Mr. Wilson. George and I sit at the back whilst Annabeth breaks off and goes to sit at the front, as usual.

"Nico, George and Annabeth you are late, so..." Mr. Wilson said, writing out an equation. "I am not surprised, Nico, George, but Annabeth, I expect better from you."

George whispered with a terrible Irish accent, "Aw I guess we don't get our pot'O gold then."

"Well we could just find the value of X to get it back." I replied with an equally bad both burst out in laughing and Sir turned around and glared at us, while Mr. Wilson crossed his arms at the front of the room, pointing to two empty desk, on opposite ends of the room.

Percy POV

Anthony and I have sat down in our English class with our teacher Mrs. Potatoes (pronounced Po-tat-o- e). No one likes her as she is an old, mean, ugly hag, the only people who she is nice to are the teachers pets. She pretends she doesn't like them but it is obvious she likes them, as she always picks them for the fun activities that occasionally happen.

"Anthony I really think you should ask him out it's obvious that you have mutual feelings for each other, you spend as much time with him, sometimes more than me and Nico and we are in love!" I said to the clearly in love, dopey Anthony.

"But what if he doesn't like me I don't want to ruin our relationship just for some pesky feelings I couldn't deal with the embarrassment! He is the reason I am who I am, I don't think I could deal with him not being in my life anymore." Anthony said, clearly having a hard time over it.

"Look Anthony he does like you, I can guarantee that, and if he doesn't, George won't end your friendship over something like that, just have faith that he will have the same feelings and don't stress it if he doesn't." I said trying to help my best friend.

"So Jackson, am i interrupting your conversation?" Mrs. Potatoes said, having a stern look on her face.

"Yes." I replied my ADHD kicking in. I tapped my pen on the table in front of me and moved my legs rapidly.

"That's detention for you mister." She said angrily.

"What evs" I said, instantly kicking myself for it.

"Well that's detention for the week!" Her temper rose, and her face turned redder.

 _'ugh_ ' I think to myself, _'I am going to have to figure something out as i can't not spend that much time without Nico.'_


End file.
